


Do You Want to Play a Game?

by LucindaAM



Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, It's an ongoing cycle of vengeance at this point, Light Swearing, No Smut, Payback, Wonder what Bucky's gonna do now, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Two weeks ago, Bucky cuffed you to the bed instead of letting you out on a mission. Of course he didn't know when he did it that you know how to pick locks.You'd followed after him anyway.Not that the ungrateful jerk had been particularly, well, grateful, that you had.You've been planning your payback for weeks.Revenge never did taste so sweet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997734
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Do You Want to Play a Game?

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "I'm Not Strong Enough".

Bucky growled as he prowled around the common room and found nothing. Again.

“Uh, something you need to talk about, Barnes?” Sam asked from his perch on the couch. Bucky’s growling was starting to interrupt Sam’s ‘me time’.

Bucky shot a dark glare in Sam’s direction. Sam prayed for a bit of patience and then muted the TV and turned to look more fully at the ex-assassin.

“Seriously man, what crawled up your butt?”

Bucky muttered darkly in Russian and Sam held up a hand. “I don’t speak Russian. You know this. So, you wanna tell me what’s going on? Or do you want to brood some more?”

Bucky’s hands curled into fists at his side. Sam glanced at them and then back at the Winter Soldier, doing his best not to show just how nervous that small gesture made him feel.

“I can’t find her.” Bucky said finally, after one of the most intense staring contests Sam had ever been a part of.

“Can’t find who?”

Bucky gave him a pointed look and Sam pretended to think a minute. “Ooooh. HER.” Sam chuckled as he said your name. He shrugged a shoulder. “Why do you need to find her?”

Bucky threw his head back and sighed. He could talk to you all day everyday about any topic you cared to talk about but here? Now? This felt like it was verging on having to talk about his . . . FEELINGS. With freaking Sam of all people. Where was the justice in that?

“I just . . . do.” Bucky said finally.

Sam did his best to hide the smirk he was most definitely feeling. “Right. Well . . . you’ll have to wait. She’s on mission.”

Bucky froze. “What are you talking about?”

Sam glanced at him and then very stupidly glanced back at the TV, taking his attention off the biggest threat in the room. He shrugged another shoulder. “I dunno. Steve grabbed her a couple hours ago. Didn’t say why. I think he mentioned it was going to take at least a day though.”

Before Sam even knew what hit him, Bucky was behind him, pining both his shoulders to the couch in a bruising hold that angled Sam’s head up to face Bucky’s in the most uncomfortable way possible.

“You let BOTH of the two most self-sacrificing people on our team out. On a mission. Together. And you didn’t try to stop them?!” Bucky demanded. His voice was low. Almost casual in tone. But it was the murder in his eyes that made Sam gulp.

He raised his hands in surrender to the best of his ability while still being trapped in the awkward position. “I didn’t LET them do anything. You know how Cap’ gets. There was no stopping him. Or her.”

A muscle twitched in Bucky’s jaw as he pondered, briefly, killing Sam right there and then.

Ultimately, he shoved himself away from the Falcon in disgust. It would be too messy and you and Steve would be pissed.

It wasn’t worth it.

Right now anyway.

Sam flexed his shoulders as he tried to work out the kinks that had already started forming. “I'm sure it'll be fine. They’re two of the best members of the team, and you know it.”

Bucky nodded. You were good. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was you and Steve attracted trouble like magnets. The two of you together?

He didn’t even want to think about it.

Bucky stormed out of the room and towards his own. He needed a minute to think without birdbrains interrupting.

Bucky took a deep breath as he entered his sanctuary. Though he spent most of his time these days in your rooms, he had declined your invitation to move all the way in. He liked having a place he could go to the nights that the nightmares were really bad. Or a place he could hide away in when the stress of being around so many people got to be too much.

Tony, when Bucky had first moved to the compound had oh so graciously and with absolutely no malice of forethought put Bucky in the room furthest away from everyone and everything. Steve had shaken his head and promised to talk to Tony about it but secretly, Bucky had been thrilled. He didn’t do well with new people. Having practically an entire wing of the compound to himself had been a blessing.

Still was, really.

Bucky took another deep breath and froze in his tracks as he shut the door behind him. The faintest hints of the fragrance that was distinctly you wafted back towards him.

Bucky narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

You were welcome in his rooms whenever, of course. Just like he knew he was welcome in yours. But you rarely, if ever, had ventured this far. You claimed you were too lazy to ‘look for discovery on the Oregon Trail’ and that ‘if Stark had put Bucky’s room any further away, you’d need a day’s supply of rations just to make it safely’.

So what, the hell, had you been doing here?

Bucky glanced around the room. Nothing looked like it had been disturbed. Still though, something didn’t feel right.

He clenched his hands into fists and began to systematically clear every shadow in the room. He looked under ever piece of furniture, checked every shelf in the kitchenette. He even ran a finger over the bookshelves and under the lamps, looking for bugs.

It wasn’t until he got to his bedroom that he finally saw what you’d been doing in there.

There was a single slip of paper folded over with his name nicely printed on it, sitting innocent as could be on his pillow.

He didn’t trust it for a second.

He glanced around the room. “FRIDAY? You see anything suspicious? Bugs? Wires? Anything?”

“No sir, Lucky Bucky.” FRIDAY responded happily.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the new nickname. There was a reason he didn’t usually talk to Stark’s damn AI.

He approached the bed slowly and squatted next to the bed, looking the paper over with his serum-enhanced eyes. When he didn’t see anything fishy, he reached out a hand and picked up the paper.

‘Bucky,

Would you like to play a game?

You think you’re the best assassin/spy around.

But if you really were the best, you’d be able to dodge a few measly bullets, now, wouldn’t you?

Happy surviving.

All my love.

You have five seconds.’

The note dropped from Bucky’s fingers and he whirled around in tense panic. He was going to KILL you.

He took two steps forward when one of the tiles in the ceiling suddenly shifted to the side. Bucky froze in his tracts, assessing the threat as a miniature gatling gun popped out of the ceiling. Bucky only had enough time to notice that SOMEONE had tied a flag to it that said ‘BANG’ in loud red letters before the gatling gun whirred and shots fired.

Bucky threw himself to the ground as paintballs exploded behind him, coloring the walls and the furniture with a rainbow of color.

He was going to kill you.

Bucky waited for the whirling gun to stop before he pushed to his feet and fled the room. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he stepped into the hallway. First, he was going to track Sam down. He didn’t know how the birdbrain was in on it, but Bucky didn’t really need to know the specifics. He’d kill Sam first.

Then, he’d wait. And plan. And then you were next.

He had taken two steps down the hall when another tile shifted.

Bucky only had time to throw himself into an empty room a barrel roll into a crouch as the sounds of paintballs splattering sounded in the hall behind him.

The gun had barely stopped firing when Bucky heard the now too familiar sounds of a tile shifting behind him. He threw himself back into the hallway and took off running.

Hell, if he was going to let you beat him now.

You stumbled off the quinjet almost twenty hours to the dot after you’d left on mission with Steve. “I’m NEVER going with you on a solo mission again, Steven. Mark my words. You are a SADIST.”

Steve laughed as you quite literally dragged your duffle off the jet, too tired to carry it. You had a small cut on your cheek and more bruises than skin at this point, but you were utterly unscathed. Steve felt the mission had gone perfectly.

You wanted to punch his pretty-boy nose for even suggesting it.

Having to nosedive out of a three story window because SOMEONE had set the charges to blow too soon was not your idea of a mission gone well.

You were about to say as much when you heard an angry throat clear. One you recognized all too well.

Your posture straightened almost immediately as you glanced up sharply to see Bucky standing, arms folded, glare on, in front of you.

You relaxed your posture. “Oh. Hey there, baby. I didn’t see you. Did you have a good day?”

You wondered if he’d found your little surprise. You almost hoped he hadn’t. The man didn’t have a single splatter of paint anywhere on him that you could see and you cursed his ninja-like abilities.

Bucky’s glare deepened and Steve chuckled nervously. “Alright . . . well . . . I’m gonna hit the showers. Nice job out there today, kid.” Steve awkwardly leaned over and ruffled your hair before he turned and sped out of the room.

Bucky’s eyes never once left yours.

The stare off would have lasted until one of you had looked away with tears streaming down your face if a whirling sound hadn’t echoed through the hanger.

Bucky moved to turn around, already tensed for battle, but before he could, a single shot fired.

You watched with an amused smirk forming on your lips as Bucky lurched forward, his eyes widening comically in shock.

Bucky stumbled a step forward before he caught himself. He watched as you actively fought against the laugh that was threatening to bubble out of your mouth and then he reached back and wiped his hand across the pocket of his jeans.

Blue paint came away on his hand.

He glanced up at you. Tears were streaming down your face as you fought back the laugh. “Looks like it really came back to bite you in the butt . . . mister!”

You broke out into heaving laughs, folding in on yourself as you struggled to breath. Bucky’s own lips twitched at the clear glee you were expressing. You seemed to be having the time of your life.

Still, though, as Bucky heard the sound of the gun already whirling again, he didn’t hesitate to grab your arm and spin you around, pressing your back to his chest as he used you as a human shield.

Your laugh abruptly cut off in a groan as a paintball splattered against your stomach, knocking the breath out of you.

You opened your eyes to see the splotch of yellow paint on the front of your uniform and groaned as another bruise was added to your collection. “Uncalled for.” You grumbled.

Bucky laughed, that deep throaty kind that you felt more than you heard and a small smile lit up your face despite your aches and pains.

“That, was payback, son. You should know by now, the Winter Soldier always gets his woman.”

You shook your head as you turned around and pressed up on your tip-toes to steal Bucky’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I don’t think it counts if I follow you willingly.” You murmured.

Bucky smiled at you tenderly and for just a moment, everything was right in the world.

The sound of the gun whirling behind the two of you again sent you both diving for cover only a split second before it started opening fire.

“FRIDAY! Stop!”

“FRIDAY’s not in control, princess! I am! What the HELL did you do to my compound?!” Tony’s voice bit out angrily.

Your laugh was back, and your exhaustion forgotten as you glanced at Bucky. He was looking at you with a mischievous spark in his own eyes.

“Wanna take him out?” You whispered.

“You read my mind, doll.” He murmured.

You reached for your duffle bag and dug around for the two paintball guns you’d stashed in there before Steve had dragged you off. You tossed one to him and quickly checked the clip on yours. Bucky eyed you pointedly, but you just shrugged.

“Hey, Tony!” You shouted.

“This better be a damn good apology, princess.” Tony grumbled.

You smirked at Bucky as you signed your plan to him.

Bucky’s eyes twinkled as he nodded and snuck away.

“Do you want to play a game?”

You laughed at Tony’s nervous squeal and then you popped out of your hiding place and quickly took out the three cameras in the hanger before heading after Bucky.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. I HAD to throw in the Olan Rogers reference. I HAD TO. It was just TOO perfect!


End file.
